Canada's Invisibilty Cloak
by Lurking Pheonix
Summary: Canada is invited to view a new invention by his people! (They actually remember him this time.) But, he meets a crazy Harry Potter fan and a touchy-feely French assistant. Apparently, they found the source of his...invisibility.


**I wanted to make a small drabble of Canada. :D This drabble is very loosely based on reports of the invisibility cloak invention. I hope I don't offend any Harry Potter fans. The crazy fan in this story is only for humor purposes. I don't view Potter fans as crazy fanatics. **

**I don't own Hetalia. I would love to hear some feedback~**

Canada is very excited! He got an opportunity to participate more with his citizens. He's been invited by the Hyperstealth company to see their latest invention. He's also been asked to not repeat anything he hears and sees. It's top secret government information after all.

Canada taps his foot nervously waiting for the scientist in charge to greet him. He keeps a firm grasp on kumajiro. (He thinks he got the polar bear's name right this time.)

A man in a white lab coat smiles and holds out his hand to greet him. "Hello, my name is Dr. Miller. You're Canadia, right." The scientist plays with his spectacles, my fingers slightly touching a small 'scar' on his forehead. Canada can't help but think that the 'scar' (it looks fake to him) looks familiar from somewhere.

Canada sighs and shifts the polar bear to his other arm. "I'm Canada," he says with his soft voice. He shakes hands with Dr. Miller with a small frown. Even his own citizens forget him!

Dr. Miller smiles, "That's what I said, America. Anyway, follow me, I need your…expertise." Dr. Miller heads to another room and Canada follows, a little irritated about being mistaken for his twin brother. He wonders what the head scientist needed his 'expertise' on. Canadian politics? The secret to perfect maple pancakes?

When they enter a room, Dr. Miller locks the door behind them. A woman reads _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, _unaware of their presence. There are several Harry Potter posters covering all of the walls. Canada couldn't even tell what color the walls are.

Dr. Miller coughs into his hand. "Assistant, our guest is here."

The assistant squeals and glomps Canada. Canada blushes in embarrassment from the close contact. He's not used to physical contact with other people, especially woman. It's not like other people can see past his invisibility.

"P-Please let g-go," Canada stutters. The woman grins and let's go. She flips her blonde hair and gives a wink. "Anything for you, pretty boy."

Canada really wants to leave now. This woman is making him really uncomfortable, but the pride of helping his country prevents him from leaving.

Dr. Miller laughs, "Sorry about that, she's very excited about your help with our cloak."

Canada lifts the plain white cloak. He sees nothing special about it. It looks like an ordinary cloak to him.

Dr. Miller sneaks up behind Canada, hiding something behind his back. "Canada, you've heard of the book Harry Potter, correct?"

Canada whispers a "yes." Of course he's heard of it. Sometimes he's around England discussing books with another country, he brags about the 'superiority' of the Harry Potter books.

Dr. Miller continues, satisfied with Canada's response. "Well, my lovely assistant and I are developing the world's first invisibility cloak." Dr. Miller does a fist pump into the air. "We're going to beat those British snobs and have our military equipped with invisibility cloaks first."

Canada moves aside, ready to make a run for it. Just his luck, he's stuck in a room with a Harry Potter fanatic. Hopefully, his boss will understand.

"My lovely French assistant, sick him!"

The woman jumps in mid air and clings onto Canada. The country tumbles to the ground and groans. The woman was heavier than she looks.

She's French? That explains her…flirty-ness.

Dr. Miller grins and bends down. "Do you know why you're here?" Canada shakes his head.

"It's simple, I've heard about your Canadian powers and I'm going to use them to power my invisibility cloak, thus, making it invisible." Dr. Miller pulls out the jumper cable teeth from behind his back. He holds it out towards Canada's face.

"I've done my calculations, and I've determined that the source of your invisibility is," Dr. Miller clips one of the jumper cables to his curl. Canada freezes. "Your curl."

"P-Please don't do that, it's s-sensitive." Canada squirms but fails to escape. The woman has an iron grip!

Dr. Miller connects the other end of the jumper cable to the cloak. "If you don't help with our cause, I'll let my assistant be as pervy as she wants with you." Canada gulps. "Don't worry, she won't go _that _far, if you know what I mean."

Meanwhile, during all this drama, Kumajiro watches with a plate of pancakes. He managed to avoid being attacked by those insane humans in the nick of time.

Hey, it's not like he's going to get dragged into this mess. Besides, this is what what's-his-face gets for forgetting his name all the time.

* * *

Canada stands on stage (which strangely has a backdrop of the famous battle between Harry and Voldemort.) with Dr. Miller, the assistant and other government officials. No one has really noticed him except for his two….torturers. Several news people from different news stations have their cameras ready. All of the flashes are seriously blinding him.

Dr. Miller signals walks forward with the 'invisibility' cloak. "Today, I give you a brief demonstration of my invisibility cloak."

The French assistant clips the jumper cable to his curl. Canada flinches and tries to prevent any embarrassing sounds from coming from his mouth. Dr. Miller secretly clips the other cable to the cloak.

Dr. Miler wraps the cloak around his waist. Amazingly, the cloak blends in with the battle scene behind them. The cameras flash like crazy, taking as many photos as they can before he removes it.

One of the reporters asks, "How did you make this cloak?"

Dr. Miller smiles, "Sorry, that's classified government information."

Canada glares. He's not even going to get credit for this? That hoser put him through all this trouble –and sexual harassment- and he wants to go home already. He misses his home made pancakes and his polar bear. (What was its name again? Kumakiko? Kimajia?)

Meanwhile in England…..

"England sir, America has made an invisibility cloak."

England slams his fist against the wall. "That bloody wanker stole my idea. He's going to get a firm talking!" England gets out his spell book.

"And a curse while I'm at it, too. He'll never know what hit him."

**And that's what happens if you try to rip off Harry Potter; England will come for you.**


End file.
